


Confidence In You

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [130]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderbend, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Can we get Cody and/or Rex getting off on the thought of breeding female-or-Omega!Obi-Wan? Because the clones were raised in such a sterile and clinical environment that sex must be so messy to them (and they get off on that too) Maybe added somnophilia and cock warmimg because Obi-Wan is so tired but none of them want to stop
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Requests [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Confidence In You

Obi-Wan hummed as she dragged her fingers up and down Cody’s spine, her legs were lazily hooked over his hips as he gently rocked in and out of her, elbows resting on either side of her head as they traded lazy kisses. Obi-Wan had never felt so content and comfortable in her life. With Cody’s warm weight on top of her, keeping her pinned down but feeling extremely safe and the nice stretched and sensation of being full from his cock buried inside of her pussy Obi-Wan couldn’t help the way her eyes felt heavy and her body warned her that she was more exhausted than she first thought she was.

“Cyare?” Cody rumbled in a concerned tone, lifting his face from her neck and he cupped her cheek as his amber eyes scanned her face. 

“I’m afraid I’m a bit more tired than I first thought dear one,” Obi-Wan admitted, trying to smother a yawn but understanding dawned on Cody’s face and he shifted as if to pull out of her. Obi-Wan was quick to wrap her arms and legs around him, keeping him firmly in place and his cock heavy inside of her. 

“I want you to keep going, even if I fall asleep. I want to wake up with your release and your cock inside of me,” Obi-Wan crooned as she kissed Cody’s neck, pussy throbbing around her lover’s cock at the alluring thought of waking up full of Cody’s cum and him using her pussy as a cock warmer as they slept. 

“Are you sure?” Cody’s voice was soft but Obi-Wan could pick out the hint of excitement at the permission she was giving him. 

“Mm, I trust you al’verde,” Obi-Wan promised with a kiss to his lips before she had to pull back to release a yawn. 

“Sleep then Obi’ika,” Cody shushed her and she smiled up at him before she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side on the pillow, her auburn hair sprawled out around her head on the pillow like a halo. 

Cody took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight, one that was all his and would only be his from now on. Cody carefully rocked his hips forward, shifting his cock deeper into her soft pussy and all she did was give a murmur in her sleep but she didn’t stir properly. Cody kissed her slack lips a few times just to convey his silent gratitude at the obvious trust she had in him.

Cody slowly eased himself upright, her limp arms slipping off of his shoulders and falling onto the pillow on either side of her head as she breathed softly and evenly. Cody curled his fingers into the hollows of her knees and carefully spread her legs wide in one of his favourite positions when she was flat on her back. 

Cody took a few deep breathes to build up his nerve, he had never fucked someone unconscious before but having her permission and seeing the lust in her eyes when she spoke of waking up with his seed dripping out of her pussy sparked something possessive and primal deep inside of Cody.

Cody snapped his hips forward, driving his cock into her and couldn’t help but grin almost ferally when she didn’t stir. Cody tightened his grip on her legs and started to fuck her in earnest and his smile only grew more feral. 

Cody had to bit his bottom lip to stop himself from making too loud of a noise as his cock wetly slipped in and out of Obi-Wan’s cunt, he didn’t want her to wake up. He wanted to wake up in the morning next to her and watch his cum trickle out of her, he wanted to keep her full and dripping with his cum. 

Cody had to wonder if what the long-necks told them were true if they really were infertile. If that was true then there was nothing to worry about and he was free to fill his cyare with as much cum as he wanted. However, if they were wrong… Well, Cody was fine with that too, his Obi-Wan would look amazing full of their child, but for now her dripping his cum from her bred pussy whenever possible was enough for him. 

The thought of breeding and pumping Obi-Wan full seemed to be the last straw on Cody’s willpower and he groaned softly as he went balls deep inside of his cyare’s wonderfully hot and wet pussy and buried his face against Obi-Wan’s throat, kissing the skin there as he emptied his balls into her.  
Cody breathed quietly as he rolled his hips a few times, ensuring that all of his cum entered Obi-Wan properly. Cody waited a few moments before wincing as he pulled out and watched with a dry mouth as some of his cum spilled from her pussy lips in the most obscene way, this was a sight that Cody could never have imagined back on Kamino. 

Cody carefully rolled his cyare onto her side and settling in behind her as the big spoon, he took his flaccid cock in hand as he remembered Obi-Wan saying she wanted to wake up with both his cock and cum inside of her. Cody curled around his love, slotting his cock back into her cum-filled pussy with a soft sigh as he tucked her protectively against his body. 

“Cyare,” Cody kissed her cheek before burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent before closing his eyes, doing his best to fall asleep and not grow hard inside of her warm, cum-dripping pussy. He hoped she would allow him to fill her again when they woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
